A New Demise
by Stargirl5286
Summary: Taking the throne at 18, Vladimir is now 7 years into his reign(age 25). Embracing his more Vampiric side more than just a few personality changes are noticeable. When Vlad gets frustrated with current ordeals, he takes matters into his own hands and infiltrates a slayer base under cover in hope to find info that can gain the vampires an edge in this war.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hai guys, it's star here, recently re-fallen in love with Young Dracula. I'm not a strong writer so i'm not sure when updates will be, this is more a for fun thing. Not too sure on how things will go on from here but we'll see. I will be adding in a few OCs but it's nothing to big. I'm not a huge fan a romance so I doubt any will show up, but who knows I might have a change of heart later on.**

**Most importantly I don't own Young Dracula**

**Anyway enjoy~ **

**Chapter 1:**

Vladimir sat on his throne, his eyes gazing heavily on the large wooden doors ahead of him. The hall was dimly lit by a sinister orange glow cause by the stainless glass windows located high on the brick walls, the flickering flames of candles and torches closer to the ground also added to the effect. Vlad enjoyed the lack of proper light it made him somewhat more intimidating. His position was out of view from most angles his figure was cloaked by the shadows. Leaning forward slightly, his fingers were tangle upon each other and his elbows rest nicely on his knees. Those who knew him knew he took this pose whenever he was deep in thought and shouldn't be disturbed. At that moment Vlad could hear his soldiers coming towards him he sighed and waited for them to show. No less than a few minutes later. The large wooden doors, creaked open and the sound of rattling chains, human curses and swears and retorting hisses echoed around him.

"Sir, we brought you back this breather." A large buff but still young and naïve Vampire spoke towards his lord. He decided to show off a little and pushed the blonde girl forwards, she couldn't match his strength was unable to find balance and hit the floor hard. Gasping on contact. Vladimir didn't reply, he continued his gaze towards the door.

"Sir, she is a slayer." Vladimir didn't speak he knew that obviously or she wouldn't be here; he just turned his glare towards the young vampire. The silence was more intimidating than anything at this moment both solders had no idea if they had done wrong or right and the suspense was killing them.

'Sir?' the second vampire spoke up this time, growing impatient at his lord. Vlad looked towards the young breather, and smirked on the inside, this was going to be fun.

'Return to your post, I'll decide later whether or not to reward or punish you." He said calm and coldly, his glare intensifying on the two. The two looked horrified, and briskly walled out. They had no idea what brought that on, before they walked in he couldn't have been doing anything that important, he was just sitting there right. The doors shut behind them, Vlad and the slayer were left alone.

'So you're him, The Vampire Lord. Destined to lead all Vampires from the shadows and rule the earth.' The young slayer hissed, she was more disgusted by him at this moment to be scared.

'I've been called that.' Vlad replied his voice still stern and cold sending a shiver down his new victim's spine. He looked at her, it was obvious who she was though she was a young woman now her features still resembled what used to be Robin's younger sister.

"Actually I never suspected you to become a slayer Miss Branaugh but I'm not really surprised either, you were never a fan of me." She flinched, looking towards the throne she still couldn't see who it was but was nervous that this vampire knew who she was.

"Coward, show yourself." She snapped, trying to hold it together but the tremble in her voice told both beings raised an eyebrow and snickered. So little she knew. "What makes you think I'm a coward?"  
She up turned her nose. "You're hiding in the shadows, you have no respect to your enemies, you're nothing but a cowardly Monster." She spat, gritting her teeth.

"Amusing how you think I'm the monster while you're just as guilty as killing innocent vampires." He sneered.

"There's nothing innocent about a vampire." She hiss, struggling to her feet, this is the closest a slayers has been to the Chosen one in god knows how long. She may be chained but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh but's it's perfectly fine, for a breather to slaughter a cow.."

"That's different!" She snapped, not allowing him to finish, taking a step forward.

"No it's not, its nature, the strong pray on the weak. You can't lie to me; you're scared because with vampires in the picture, breathers are no longer top of the food chain." An ear to ear grin ploughed its way across his face, realization was sinking into the young slayer, but she wasn't going down not until she saw his face, that way once she'd escape they'll have a led.

"Give it up. Vampires and slayers are no different, we enjoy killing for sport." He rose from his throne and walked steadily towards the blonde. Stepping out of the shadow's safety and revealing himself.

"V-Vlad?" She flinched back, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"So glad you remember me." His tone rather distasteful, his hand edging towards the handle of the dagger that rested neatly by his hip.

"b-but you were the good person." She stuttered, trying to step back again, she wanted to flee and escape this was a mistake, Vlad wasn't that kind of person was he? Her foot was caught frozen in place but not just her foot but her entire body she knew it wasn't fear another force was acting upon her.

"No such thing fortunately, but it's good to know my mind-wipe is still intact." He said unsheathing his dagger, bringing it to eye level, observing the blade that shone brightly even under the dim light. He took pride in his weapons; he constantly made sure they were in a kempt condition. It was so much more fulfilling killing with a favourite weapon and just a random one lying about. Chloe's eyes flittered around the room, trying to figure out an escape route, there was none.

"Y-you're not r-really going to k-kill me, I know you." She managed to say, her forehead, shining under a layer of sweat.

A gentle smile came his response "You know me well, of course not, I'm just trying to scare you."He replied,coming in close to her, his voice was soothing and using his free hand he slid it up her chin raising it so that they saw eye to eye. She relaxed slightly under Vlad's new demeanour despite the chill from his touch that sent a strange sensation throughout her body. They were right about vampiric charm and Vlad was no different up close she noticed how much his features had developed, gorgeous black hair contrasted with his pale skin, he was a sight for sore eyes. Her breathing steadied, she felt foolish thinking Vladimir would harm her.

Vlad's eye's flashed gold, and all sense of emotion was lost in Chloe's expression, she now had a blank stare plastered on her face.

He smirked, breathers and slayers alike were so much easier to manipulate when they were frightened and confused. Even more so to hypnotist under a false security. He wasn't going to kid himself, he abused his hypnosis. It was like having the power of complete obedience and that came in handy.

"Chloe, I'm going to ask a few questions and you will answer truthfully! Understand?" He continued his soothing voice. Chloe's response was a blank nod.

"Is Robin a Slayer?"

**oh ho ho cliff-hanger, I hope you enjoyed that, I like darker Vlad, don't you? C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, wasn't expecting reviews so quickly on this XD You guys rule by the way and so I don't want to keep anyone waiting longer than you should, enjoy the new chapter, it was fun writing this one and things go deeper into the plot…yay :DD**

"Is Robin a slayer?"

_"Don't know, he ran away from home when he was 16, left a note only to say he was fine and not to look for him."_

"What are the slayers motives?"

_"Divide and conquer. We will draw the strongest Vampires out of hiding slay them and go after the weaker ones"_

"Who is the chosen one, leader of the vampires?"

_"Vladimir Dracula."_

"Who is Vladimir Count."

_"A boy my brother was friends with."_

"What were you taught about Vladimir Dracula?"

_"He is merciless, will slaughter anything with a pulse without hesitation. Extremely dangerous, his full strength is unknown. He has a strong resistance again vampiric weakness; we must up the ante with him. To take him down we go after his family but most slayers stray away from the Draculas"…._ She went silent, that was all she knew.

Vlad watch her with intense eyes, snapped his fingers to break Chloe from her trance. Her breathing was rugged, she caught glimpse of his eyes. They weren't like before now they were just cold and steely, unnatural for dead or alive.

"Thank you, Chloe Branaugh you've been helpful." He said, a feral smirk curled on his lips. Before she knew it, she was out.

Vlad slid the blade down the back of her neck, and out again. She coughed, her blood running down the side of her mouth but he knew she was dead, that was just her body reacting on instinct. Vlad released his psychic hold on the young lady. Her body flunked forward, hitting the ground hard and life-less like an old doll that was simply tossed aside. Her muscles twitching in last efforts of movement before all systems shut down completely.

He ran his tongue along the blood drenched blade collecting the precious liquid in his mouth. It satisfied his taste-buds to no end. Still hot, it sent a warming sensation through his body, it felt fantastic. It was a sense of life trickling down his throat, than it disappeared. Having blood fresh from the body was so much more pleasing for any vampire than it was bottled, but he had to savour slayer blood after all it's a matter of years before every trained slayer would be dead and out of the picture.

"AB positive, female, slayer." He eyed the body it was beginning to leak its contents on the floor. "That is rare."

He focused his thoughts on to a certain Vampire and snapped his fingers, in no less than a minute Vlad was greeted by that very vampire. He was short and stocky, with a curled mess of mousey brown hair propped on his head. Wearing usual vampire apparel under a white lab coat covered in all sorts of stains.

"Yes, my lord." He said, his voice was deep and sophisticated.

"Youri, Bottle this breather's blood, store it with the rest." He said flicking his thumb towards the lying, life-less lump on the floor.

"Yes of course." Youri said bowing; he wandered over to the girl and carried her bridle style. "Now this is a rarity," Youri added, impossible to hide the lust he was feeling for this woman's blood. Running off and taking her back to his lab for extracting.

Vlad watched Youri leave; he was Vlad's only half-fang, still alive that is. Yet he couldn't decide whether or not he regretted that decision. It was more of a mistake but either way he was stuck with him. Sure Youri had his benefits but Vlad didn't need or want a corrupt puppet to control. He had his entire clan at his feet already. Well most of it there were still problems with the blood brotherhood cult that still believe Vlad to be an inefficient leader and the high council becoming less friendly each passing night. It no longer mattered the law about vampire on vampire murder was long forgotten, which made Vlad's job a hell lot easier. Vlad's thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps.

"My, my getting soft now are we." A cheery voice belonging to another vampire echoed around the hall. Approaching Vlad, he was tall and lanky, had short blonde hair and deep grey eyes. Vlad realized he was eavesdropping, but didn't say anything.

"You think killing my old friend's sister in cold blood is soft." Vlad scoffed.

"For you at least, there weren't any screams this time around, you ended it quickly, no pain." The older Vampire said smugly, taking the grand high vampire's side.

"Yeah, you're right, how about I make it up on you Lewis." Lewis paled even for a vampire; he curled his fist and coughed into it nervously.

"Well do you believe what she says?" Lewis said quickly changing the subject.

"It's debatable; she wasn't a very good source." He turned gestured that Lewis should follow, where they were heading Lewis had no clue.

"I knew her back before I was full vampire; she was smart and logical back then. Despite my previous mind wipe, she should have made connections between Vladimir Dracula and Vladimir Count early on." He began brainstorming ideas on why she would have sent to this area. "The information is too vague for the time being we might need to interrogate more slayers."

Lewis ran his hand through his hair. "Hold up, you said you knew her, the guild must have known this connection from your past. Do you think they sent her because it was a lead to your location?."

Vlad shook his head "No, otherwise there would be a tracking device on her, I'm not sure how much they know. But if they know that the more talented slayers are sent to me, than we might have more of a challenge."

"You don't know how long she'd been a slayer, you just got basic information and killed her." Lewis said, irritated at Vlad rash decision.

"Get to the point Lewis." Vlad hissed, shooting him a look.

"All I'm saying is that, do you think they sent her knowing she knew you at one stage and thought you'd let her off the hook? So she could return info later?"

"If the guild thinks that I'm going to let some female go because I knew her when I was young, then they really are getting desperate, I need to figure out there motive." From there the two walked in silence passing multiple corridors and a hallway all lit with candles and torches, the scattering of mice and cracking fire broke the otherwise silence surroundings. This castle wasn't huge, but it had a decent amount of space. All up there was about 15 beings in this castle. 7 were trained vampiric guards, they worked out on the field scouting for data and warding off intruders, hunting for slayers. Then there was 3 hypnotise humans and 2 of Lewis's half-fangs working in what Lewis had dubbed the 'monitor room'.

Lewis had been Vlad's right hand man ever since Vlad turned 18 and accepted the throne. Lewis wasn't as ambitious or violent as most other vampires but you'd be wrong to under-estimate him. His powers were average when it came to strength but his intelligence made up for that. The two met by accident and were paired up during a mission when Vlad was 17 just before his 18th birthday. Together they figured out that it was just another set up to get Vlad murdered for…god knew he lost track by this time. Lewis was a man Vlad could trust and that was saying something.

After a short while they ended up in a decent sized room also known as the monitor room. Unlike the rest of the Castle, this room was 'teched up' and modernized. It was lit with actual lights and was filled with computers and monitor screens hence the 'monitor room'. Vlad had it all installed a few years back when he declared this castle his main headquarters. It was necessary for him to take advantage of technology despite the dismay of his people about it. His kind was still very traditional and he knew having a normal vampire in charge would have everything destroyed in a matter of seconds out of a fit of rage. This was where Lewis's half fangs and the hypnotized breathers came in, Vlad and Lewis set out to find breathers with extraordinary computer skills, after a quick hypnosis and run down on what they needed, he had a team of hardy men at his fingertips.

The most important thing about this room was in the middle of it was large table, with an overly large map of the world lying on top of it. Most of Vlad's plans were formed here. The map was marked all over with red markers and pins all indicating figures in the war. Black pins indicated for suspected slayer bases, red crosses indicated for false alarms, circles were marked for vampire locations, vampire defeats were shown with a blue flag and red flags indicated for conquered slayer parties.

Vlad rested his dagger down at the corner of the table he would clean it properly later. He had his palms against the tables edge his shoulders were hunched and he was studying the map hard, he had a few hours left before sunrise and that was enough time to figure out some strategies for upcoming battles. The main flaw of his map was that only known occurrences were marked and statistics were near impossible to keep 100% reliable. The overall population of both sides wasn't known, the high council couldn't care less for half-fangs they didn't bother for their records, when vampires were killed they left almost no evidence to track and what annoyed him was that they had even information on slayers. At least with slayers Vlad kept a record of how many have been killed but without a starting number these numbers were useless.

Overall he knew nothing; the constant reminder always haunted his thoughts when he studied the map. He huffed in frustration and slammed his fist hard into the table top, Lewis jumped unprepared for this outburst. Vlad was smart and had the table made from reinforced steel because wood would break too easily under his strength.

"We need a new approach to things." He hissed, eyes shifting from countries to marked locations back and forwards.

"So you finally figured out hacking away at everything doesn't work." Lewis teased, ducking from an oncoming deadly punch; it most likely would have connected if Vlad had been looking.

However his sight had locked onto a large southern island, it had nothing marked on it and Vlad found this interesting. Lewis noticed were his lord was staring.

"No, you're not seriously thinking about going there!" Lewis said, unable to hide the surprise in his tone. An all too familiar smile made its way on Vlad's face. That was enough indication for Lewis that he had it dead right.

"You're mad, you know that." Lewis said, walking away from the table and up to one of the vacant computers, hunching over the keyboard he began to type.

"I'm insulted and here I thought you knew me." Vlad put on an upset voice, getting the idea that he was supposed to follow the blonde vampire.

"I think it's time for a quick science lesson." The speed of Lewis's typing was incredibly fast, if Vlad attempted he would've ended up puncturing the keys to hard and breaking the damn thing. "You know the O-zone layer don't you." The blonde said shooting a quick glance towards the other vampire waiting for a page to load.

"I know of it." Vlad said strolling up to Lewis and watching over his shoulder. Back when Vlad still attended normal school at Garside Grange, they touched up on the subject but never went into full detail.

"Right." Lewis replied sounding unconvinced. "The O-zone layer is a thin layer of O3 molecules it protects the earth from around 97% of the sun's UV rays." Vlad leaned in closer to gain a better look at a picture Lewis brought up. "Due to the idiocy of breathers, multiple holes have formed, noticeably around Antarctica and thinning over Australia more specifically over Tasmania. You and I both know what that means." Lewis paused

"The UV rays are more threatening." Vlad muttered

"Exactly, even a vampire like you that was a high tolerance of the sun will struggle." The lanky vampire shut the window down.

Vlad frowned. "A few minutes is not high tolerance. Well at least you confirmed that." Vlad said walking back towards his map.

"Excuse me?" Lewis said puzzled.

"That a slayer base is located in Tasmania." Vlad said marking Tasmania with a black pin. Lewis gave him an unimpressed look and shook his head. Trust him to be stuck with the world's most stubborn vampire. "If the UV rays are stronger there that means the chance a slayer base is there as well. No one would think a vampire would willingly wander over to a country that's more exposed to the sun on purpose."

"And suppose there is what you are going to do about it, how are you going to destroy it." Lewis rose an eyebrow and joined Vlad on the opposite end of the table.

"From the inside out." Vlad's expression told Lewis he wasn't joking.

"I take it back you're not mad, you're blood insane." His attempts in reasoning with the black haired vampire were fruitless.

"So you won't be joining me than." Vlad smirked it wasn't a question, Lewis knew all too well he didn't get a say in the matter he remain silent.

"No objections, excellent. I'll need a few days for preparations and organize things with the high council."

"And by organize with the high council you mean you'll lie about your motives and dust all that oppose." Lewis sunk down in a nearby chair and rubbed his temples.

"It's scary how well you know me."

**And there we have chapter 2 hope it was up to your expectations. **

**As always I welcome any Reviews so don't be shy C:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to you all, I'm super sorry about the delay with this chapter, I want to blame writers block but I've had this chapter hand written for a while, it just seemed too OOC for Vlad for this story at least. It went through a lot of editing and re writing but It got there, I promise you guys my next chapter will be updated so much sooner.

Thank you to those who review/fav/follow, you guys alone are great encouragement. This chapter is kinda short too, sorry QwQ.

* * *

It had been around 48 hours since Vlad decided to pay a trip to Australia. Lewis had looked over time difference and flights to insure they arrive at their destination in the late hours of night. Vlad considered making a mockery of his father and travel by boat and in the end murder everyone aboard, the problem was however the 40 day voyage wasn't exactly the best way to go and Vladimir was more likely to go on a rampage while cooped up on some ship for so long so the idea was scrapped.

He had decided to leave Youri in charge with an untraceable mobile, for urgent updates and general keep in touch. Vlad was lying in the darkness of his coffin, thinking. He wasn't one to sleep much he had too much to organize, to plan and a whole clan to watch like little children. of course the only way to make sure children behave is to use fear. Vlad was well aware of his image as a selfish savage, which he didn't deny with his lack of remorse and dangerous temper it was deadly combo not only that he was a professional in more questionable leadership tactics and information seeking.

There was a banging coming from the outside of his coffin, the vibrations and echoes pounded his head, curse vampiric hearing. In an instant the dark haired vampire rose from his 'sleep' rubbing his eyes, groggy and in a bad mood. "It's 3 in the morning, this better be fucking good." Vlad hissed. His room was supposed to be in all darkness, yet Lewis's glasses still managed to find a glare.

"Get up Vlad, we're leaving in less than 12 hours, we need to be ready." Lewis scowled like I parent to a child.

Vlad's eyebrows knitted together, and growl escaped his throat. "Wake me in 3 hours, I need to pay dad a visit." He fell back into red velvet ignoring the other's statement.

"Vlad!" Lewis repeated, more sternly. Vlad sat up again, obviously ticked off.

"Has it been three hours?" Vlad said as if speaking to a child,

"No, but- Than, fuck off." He interrupted, grabbing Lewis by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly tossing him threw the wall. He smirked, watching his colleague shift the rubble and dusting off as he walked away, grumbling curses and insults under his breath, seems violence was always the answer.

* * *

"What, this better not be a joke! For if it is…you know the rest." The count howl at the two men in front of him, they flinched back.

"No Sir, this is the absolute truth." One with sharp check-bones and a pointed chin bowed his head.

"You bought this upon yourselves, both of you FIX this mess or you both answer to I, The Prince of Darkness."

"The great Count Dracula, yes, yes we've all heard it before."

The Count groaned, he knew that voice and who it belonged too.

"Ahh Vlad, nice of you to… er drop by." He put on fake enthusiasm, whenever his son came to visit things never ended well.

"Been a while Daddy." Vlad chuckled, his footsteps echoing around the silent room as he entered view point and suddenly the other two's mistake didn't seem all that bad anymore.

"Indeed it has Vladimir but I never request for you so-" The younger vampire rose his arm, his palm facing vertically, cutting off his father's little speech.

"No, no I need to speak with you privately." He shot a sneaky glance towards the two men in front of the Count's desk. Not that Vlad knew why he had a desk; he never did any work in the first place. The two swallowed nervously, they never liked Vladimir Dracula and there was just something off about the boy.

"Of course Sire we'll be leaving, e-excuse us…" One barely got the words out, nudging his partner's side. Vlad sped towards them in a boyishly fashion swinging his arms around each of their necks resting his weight on their shoulders, they didn't dare twitch with the grand high lunatic so close. Vlad was using them as support, a knife slid from each of his sleeves into his hands.

"Trust me boys, that won't be necessary." His voice was curt, slowly he twisted his wrist upwards, the cool metal held tightly against their necks. It's sharp edge digging deeper into the skin. He was seeing which was the first to squeal, soon enough a wince came from the bloke on the right. Vlad grinned and focused his attention on him. He tilted the blade tip so it slid into a nice depth, in a quick flick a gash made its way through the flesh of his neck. Eyes rolled into the back of the head as red-black sludge ran out the cut. The other out of instinct gripped Vlad's arm while he was distracted, swinging him over their shoulder and slamming him into the ground. A hollow laugh escaped Vlad's lips on collision. The older vampire headed towards the exit at great speeds hoping to escape death for today. Vlad had other plans. He flung the knife towards his victim's chest; he coughed and fell to the floor, perfect shot. The young vampire got to his feet and dusted off.

The count had his face buried into his hands; it never ended well when Vlad came to visit.

"Borrowed, those suckers from a slayer I met on the way here, least I know now they work." Vlad wiped the knife still in his hand on his shirt, chuckling.

"Vladimir, that wasn't necessary, in fact those two were good men." The count scowled, glaring daggers at the boy, who seemed unfazed by the deathly glare.

Vlad nodded his head in short jagged movements. "Yeah, yeah you could be right, breathers are so much more enjoyable to kill, not as hard to hunt, but arteries are fun." He gave his dad a sly look. "Don't you agree?"

"Skip the pleasantries Vlad, why are you here?" this time he didn't bother hide the bitterness in his tone.

Vlad wandered over this his father and sat pleasantly on his desk, his legs were crossed casually.

"well if you insist, I'm planning a little trip and I'll be away for a while, hopefully not as long as the last one but the outcome will be the same, slayers and breathers alike will die." The count didn't like the tone of his voice, it was eerily cheerful.

"Yes, but why tell me?"

"Do you want to know, what I enjoy most about killing?" Vlad asked, ignoring his father's question.

"The look of betrayal on your victims face, you've told me multiple times before."

"Yes and there's another one, what I love more is the look of somebody who least expects it." Vlad slid his hand behind his leather jacket. "They have the world at their fingertips, they are the king and the world's their kingdom." Vlad took out a hand gun, shining sliver with golden features and pointed at his father. "Death is far from their mind, and you can see it. Panic rising in their eyes, they begin to sweat, breathlessness and a faster heart rate." He laughed "Their irises flit around looking for an escape route but they know all hope is lost and there dead." Vlad put pressure on the trigger they both heard the slight creak under his finger as the trigger strained between the borderlines of death. The ends of Vlad's lip curled, his eyes intense on his dad.

_Click…_

The count flinched refusing to say a word; he didn't want to look weaker than he already did in his son's presence.

"Got ya!" Vlad bellowed a laugh. "You really think I'll kill you just yet, you who bought me into this god-for-saken world, you who help me embrace my true nature."

The Count just sunk lower in his chair, he didn't say anything. He just looked at Vlad like the lunatic he was.

"Take it, guns aren't my thing." He tossed the weapon on the desk. "I'll be going now, I wasn't lying about the trip, watch yourself until I came back, I won't be around to 'protect' It" and with that he was gone without a trace, leaving The Count in a state of paranoia and discomfort, the older vampire had gotten the drift of this warning. Now it was up to him to decipher what his son meant.

* * *

The dark haired vampire was leaning back on his chair his feet were propped on the onyx table top in front of him. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice his blonde comrade enter the room. His mind was set on the plan, going over basics and running over the 'the what if' options.

Lewis Placed 4 rings on the table in front of Vlad, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked at the four metallic items and back to Lewis arching an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Four Argentallium rings, If you want this plan to work you can't look or be stronger than the average vampire, these will constrict your powers so that you'll be on par with me and our story will be more believable, we both know how this stuff works, our powers are useless." Lewis slid one of the rings forward, his hand was engulfed with fire and with great force he punched it. The punch it's self was powerful in its own right but on fire it would be deadly for a mortal. The area around the ring was completely vaporized, but the part in which the ring laid and the ring it's self was unharmed. "This as you know, is the normal reaction against a vampire's power but you've never been normal." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"So you've modified them for my abilities, I take it this is more to control my bloodlust and thirst, than to restrict my fighting capabilities." He scoffed, taking the rings and sliding a pair on each hand. They were plain black; Vlad thought about etching in designs himself when he got bored.

"Shall we have a drink before we leave, Vlad?"

"Of course." Vlad snapped his fingers and Youri showed up minutes later with three glass goblets and a bottle of recently bottled blood. Vlad's half fang poured three glasses and the trio sat there.

"Well boys, too us bringing forward the demise of every slayer deemed alive." He chuckled in a sinister fashion, the trio clinking the glasses together. He drew the brim to his lips and downed the goblet in one. He had an idea that this was last form of relaxation and peace the three would feel for a long time.

* * *

Well that's it for now hehehe not really a cliff hanger, this is pretty much just a filler chapter since not much is really relevant.


	4. Chapter 4

Told ya I'll upload sooner ;D Vlad and Lewis's first night out in a new country, how will things end up...Hehehehe.

* * *

Vlad and Lewis trudged off the plane with everyone else, there were plenty of grumbles and whispers coming from the breathers which had recently woken up and suffering jet lag. The first thing the two noticed about this strange country was the weather was already hotter than England and it was still only night and that the pungent scent of eucalyptus was extremely over whelming. Vlad just wanted to run off there and then they had no items to collect and transport wasn't a huge problem but they were under the watchful eye of the airline staff, hurrying the group indoors. There was no need for the two vampires to go through the security process because to make things easier for them they only brought a backpack containing spare clothes. Though they needed new weapons maybe a local vampire could supply them some, if they were lucky. They pasted through security no dramas yet and there outfits gained them a few odd looks.

Together were walking fasted paced through an empty food court apart from the workers struggling to keep awake. "This can't be legal" They heard a grumpy teen mumble while serving others from the same flight.

"No one told you about the weather than, aye mate?" A cheery staff member spoke to them as they walked past where he was mopping. The airport was pretty much deserted at this time, you could almost pity the young teen.

Lewis stoped and greeted the local, Vlad huffed and folded his hands neatly over his chest, he didn't want to be friendly giving the teen a fowl look. He was hungry and wanted food, proper food.

"Where'aya from?" He asked, leaning on his mop for support. It took a second for Lewis to understand what he said, he spoke fast and his accent was not helping.

"England." Lewis smiled.

"Aye, makes sense now, you poms aren't got a clue what it's like 'ere, no offense mate, ya gunna faint in them clothes. bit of sun won't kill ya either, plenty of beaches 'round these parts." Vlad grabbed Lewis by the arm and dragged him away, he didn't have time to hear some nosy teen insult him. That accent was going to do his head in, he hoped they all didn't speak that fast and with the lack of pronunciation.

The glass door slid open and the two were finally outside again the pungent scent of the native trees filled there nostrils. The layout was basic enough road followed road leading towards a giant car park. Lewis felt lost here the scents the sounds they were all different he didn't like it at all. He stuck closer to Vlad then usual.

"I'm starving let's find someone to eat, we don't know the area so flying's our best chance." Vlad rolled his shoulders, cracking in relief. "Let's go." Leaping into the air with strong legs, showing off he lent forward mid somersault he attempted to transformed into bat flailing his arms, trying to gain some flight.

"Huh?" he yelped in shocked losing his grace, his front colliding with concrete landing clumsily on the ground with a thud. Lewis turned away biting his bottom lip, holding back a snicker.

"Ergh, was not expecting that." He hissed gritting his teeth together, pulling himself to his feet quickly, he dusted off and straightened his clothes. Trying to figure what just happened and grateful no one but Lewis saw him.

"Lewis! STOP laughing!" he roared at the older vampire, still holding back a laugh.

"The rings, remember! You have to learn how to do everything like a normal vampire. They restrict your powers."

"Meaning I can't do what I used to so effortlessly." His fingers flexing into a clenched fist his knuckles turning white. The emptiness he feels growing inside his stomach only tampered with his anger. His comrade didn't appear to notice the frustration rising in the young vampire.

"Correct, unlike before when your power was so readily at your disposal, the rings contain it, you have to focus your powers and concentrate like the rest of us." Lewis purred.

Vlad messaged his temples; he even took a steady breath needing to calm himself even if his hunger didn't subside. He'd forgotten all about the stupid restrictions. Lewis had advised to wear them only when he was under cover but Vlad had other ideas. He thought of the rings as a challenge, another form of training. With these limitations he'll only improve and get stronger, he didn't actually test to see what he could and couldn't do yet.

Vlad focus an image of the stupid flying rodent in his mind, concentrating his power around his body to focus on bat features and do as he willed. It took longer than expected but he did it. He didn't admit it but it was far harder than before, it felt like his power was blocked, the overall presence of it remind in his body he could feel it running through his veins like a violent river trapped in a circuit with only trickles breaking through, the more he focused and time spent feeling his power, the more he felt how powerful and dangerous he really was, it was suffocating and he liked it. He almost felt pity for the guys having to endure his strength once he took he rings off.

Completing his transformation, his leathery wings flapped gracefully keeping him in steadily in the air. He didn't bother with any fancy moves this time, he basically had to re-learn how to access his powers instead of relying on dumb luck and instinct. Fortunately the same can't be said for his physical training and combat skills, he had honed them without his vampiric powers meaning he still stood a chance in battle if one came up early on in this mission.

The two bats fluttered and glided along the night sky, following the highway for a lone car. The road was long and straight enough; a petty wire fence ran along the sides highlighted with tall native trees and road signs. Vlad spotted one, it was an older model by the looks of it, with bright red P plates sitting on the front and back. Spreading their wings wide and drifting agilely along the wind, flexing their claws on impact, gripping the roof tightly.

Lewis stuck his head over the side, glimpsing through the window, the car was packed with teens, some were asleep and others were yelling insanely at each other, there words were slurred and the car stank of alcohol. Lewis crawled over to Vlad's side and nodded. His lips grinned into a feral smile revealing his fangs. Vlad released his bat form and shifted back into his human figure his limbs sprawled about, star fishing the roof.

Focusing his psychic power on the steering wheel he tried to turn it, the car swayed but not harsh enough to steer of the road. Vlad hissed , he was exhausted he hadn't had any kind of food since before their flight, he had lost track of how long they'd been flying for, the rings limiting his powers more than they should be and basic stress from being in an unfamiliar environment wash pushing him off the edge. His eyes flashed a menacing red, who cares about being subtle now they were all going to die anyway. He swung his legs through the passenger side window. A fury of screams flooded the vehicle the driver seemed to notice too, the car jolted to the left, screeching tires echoed along the empty road.

Swinging himself through the shattered window, his clothes tearing on shards of glass. Vlad elbowed the passenger hard in the face; he fell un-conscious as blood spew from his nose like a faucet. Ignoring the shrill screeches of the girls in the car, Vlad gripped the steering wheel, tugging it hard to the left. The car tires squealing along the tar in objection, flashes of orange sparks casting an alarming glow, in a flash of white and orange the car rolled of the road. The heavy mangled car stood no chance against the steady trunk of a large gum tree. The screams stopped, it was silent. Vlad could hear heart beats and breathing fade to a steady stop. Lewis had jumped off the roof before collision, horror struck at the events that had just occurred. Vlad's laughed echo around the area, as he step out of the wreckage, his clothes and flesh torn, his body splatted with both bright red blood of a breather and his own black-red sludge.

"Dinners ready." Vlad gave a mocking bow towards the wreck. "Not quite a silver platter but it will do."

"y-you are a lunatic!" Lewis scrambled to his feet, brushing of dried grass from his outfit. Somehow his glasses manage to stay propped on his face.

"Fine than don't eat." Vlad scoffed, turning back to his meal, digging through the rummage of metal trying to find a nice artery or vein to devour. Grabbing a visible wrist, by the gentle touch of soft skin, he assumed it had been one of the girls. Baring his fangs he bit into her flesh, allowing the warm liquid flow into his body. He felt his hunger vanish for the time being as he drained the essences of life from the girl. Her blood was sweet, she looked after herself well. Lewis joined him, sinking his fangs on one of the males, heavily intoxicated the lingering taste of alcohol tainted his blood. Lewis didn't care he was just as hungry as Vlad was.

Meanwhile watching the two from a nearby tree was another bat, unsure on how to approach the couple, the blond one didn't seem dangerous but the darker haired was another story. She couldn't help but shudder when she saw his eyes flash red. None the less she was hungry too and the pair did save her the trouble of locating a breather for herself. She swooped down revealing herself. Vlad and Lewis snapped around, Lewis bore his fangs however he couldn't hold the intimidation factor like Vlad. Vlad's eyes were cold and steeling on the approaching red-head.

"Now boys, I'm just after a drink." Her voice was cut well-disciplined and held a form of dominance, holding a motherly tone.

"All yours."

She smirked at their accents; she knew they weren't from around these parts. She nodded her head politely, stalking up to the car and picked a body that hadn't been previously fed on.

"This is refreshing." She giggled, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Vlad and Lewis frowned, they couldn't tell if she was talking about the feed or them. "I haven't seen your faces around here, where are you from?" Her voice still held a white collar accent. Lewis shot a nervous look towards the horizon and back to Vlad. The night had escaped them a purple glow filtered along the horizon. They didn't have time for small talk.

"England." Lewis said.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?"

Vlad and Lewis deadpanned, "no."

"Come with me boys. You don't know these parts you'd be fried within the next 3 hours."

* * *

Who's this new stranger, is she really as mysterious as she appears. Find out next chapter.


End file.
